User blog:ClassicSagwatheChineseSiameseCat2001/How The Mr. Conductor and Sagwa Show would be
Here's my idea for a The Mr. Conductor and Sagwa Show should be: Summary: Hidden within Shining Time Station, is a taped up warp zone that has the power to pull the entire Shining Time Station into it and fuse it with another world different from it in a different year. However after a cleaning job, Mr. Conductor (protrayed by Ringo Starr) accidently trips and ends up opening the portal which ends up sucking in the entire Shining Time Station (just go with it). Meanwhile on Qing Dynasty, China, Sagwa Miao (protrayed by Holly G Frankel) is going about her playing activities with Hun Hun, as she starts to notice China is looking more 1989 then 1860's-1910's. At first she shrugs it off and gets on with her fun. However after a near fall in the pond, the two heroes finally meet and introduce to each other. First, Sagwa introduces Mr. Conductor to her family and friends. And then, Mr. Conductor introduces Sagwa to Stacy Jones, Hoarce Schemer and Billy Twofeathers. However they find out two things. 1) There isn't a spell to undo the fusing of Shining Time and China, and 2) Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin is back to life some of the times, and he's now in cahoots with Tai Tai's Sleeve Dogs. So now in edition to keeping Mr. Conductor safe, they also gotta defend it from Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin and the Sleeve Dogs and whatever devilish plans they have to destroy Mr. Conductor. All while constantly destroying the 4th wall. Tone: The tone of this show is insanely self aware. The style of this show is that the Shining Time Qing Dynasty was similar to Qing Dynasty from "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat", but it feels more 1989ish than 1860's-1910's. The characters also have a sorta self aware mindset. They know this is a strange concept, but rather then try to make 100% sense of it, they embrace how strange of a concept this is, and they just have fun being light hearted while also providing commentary on whatever topics are occuring today. As for the character designs? The Sagwa character designs are the same ones used in the original show and the Shining Time Station character designs are modeled after their Shining Time Station counterparts. Characters: Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) - One of the title characters. He tells Thomas stories from Seasons 1-2. He is wise, nice and smart, and can help people and animals. Sagwa Miao (Holly G. Frankel) - The other title character. Much like her usual personality, she tries to be a good kitty, but a lot of the time, Schemer's greediness to get he job done catches up to Sagwa and Sagwa ends up going along with it, which results in both Schemer and Sagwa getting in trouble with Baba, the Foolish Magistrate and JB King. Despite that, Sagwa still puts up with Schemer given the circumstances. Dongwa Miao (Michaela Dietz) - Sagwa's big brother and the most headed kitten of the family. He can be intellegiant, vain and stubborn, but he has a heart of gold. Sheegwa Miao (Jesse Vinet) - Sagwa's little sister. She can be a little frustrated, but timid and generous. Her frustrated side is that she couldn't take things that go wrong, especially that she doesn't know how to write. She loves butterflies. Her michief can get her into trouble, but she is very gentle. Stacy Jones (Didi Cohn) - She's similar to Mama and Baba Miao but is less stern and more fair. She does do business with everyone in China. She's somewhat level headed, but does let a lot of her tropes get in the way. She does have a strong love for fruit goods as apples tends to be her one weakness. Overall she is a proper station manager, but not to the point of being set back many many years....hopefully. Fufu (Rick Jones) - He acts as Sagwa's voice of reason as he helps her out of situtations. Shei Hu (BJ Ward) - He's a responsible mouse and is fond of Sagwa's games. He has two cousins (one of them is Shei Mei). He can be short-tempered when it comes to trouble, and can be a little bossy, but nonetheless, he's still a responsible friend of the palace kittens. Billy Twofeathers - He is a nice, kind man who is a good friend of Mr. Conductor as the two seem to talk about. Hoarce Schemer - He is the antihero of Shining Time. He often causes trouble for everyone that can get him into trouble. The Foolish Magistrate - He's the same immature and idiotic man who writes rules, but he means well and has a good heart. Mama and Baba - They're of course the parents of the Miao family who lived in the Palace in China, but now with Shining Time fused with it, they do at times do business with JB King, and at times, with the Foolish Magistrate. Though in this show, they're the same stern and firm cats, but also has a bit of a love hate relationship with Schemer as they both tend to banter quite a bit. They're also somewhat comedic as they tend to be the butt of the joke, and care for their children. Tai Tai - She's the same pompous and irriatable lady, but then again, she shows her redeemable side from time to time. The Alley Cats - They're the same group of cats who can be bullies, but they have the same heart of gold. They can be devious and tough, but they do show their good sides, especially Jet Jet. The nicest cats in this group are Hun Hun and Fem. Then again, they remind us of Scatcat and his gang, with a touch of Squidward's Pre-Movie self. JB King - He is the same man who can't control what bad things are going on. He does banter with the Foolish Magistrate about his immature behavior, but he is more maturer than him. Reader - He is the same man who can't control the Foolish Magistrate's immatureness, but he gets along with him nicely. Cook - He is the same wise chef who cooks for the Magistrate's family and the Miao family. The Evil Twin (voiced by Ringo Starr) - He is one of the four main villains of the group. He's more so the bronze of the villain group as he just wants to go in and wreck up without thinking, which often leads to his plans failing miserably. He also has a serious temper so you really don't wanna make him angry. Ping, Pang and Pong - They're the brains of the villain group as they typically try to think their plans through and as more cunning and michevious. Though they're also more flamboyant, but are Tai Tai's Sleeve Dogs with bad attitudes and often banters with Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin which leads to their plans to get rid of Mr. Conductor and replace him with the Evil Twin to often fall apart as they often can't agree on the perfect evil plan. Now I know this concept is strange, but like I said the fact that the tone of this crossover is very tongue and cheek. It knows its a weird setup, but it runs with it and has fun with how weird it is. This is just a fun concept I came up with, but I don't expect it to be made into a real thing, unless somehow Britt Allcroft and Amy Tan are cool with it, though I highly doubt they would be. What do you think? What episode ideas you should come up with? Category:Blog posts